


L'imbarazzo di Pipino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Piccoli Hobbit [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Missing Scene, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un possibile dialogo tra Pipino e Dama Galadriel.Scritta sentendo Panic dei Green Day.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:-Pipino, GaladrielPrompt: alla fine gli uomini piccoli hanno il più grande potere e la più grande... bellezza?





	L'imbarazzo di Pipino

L'imbarazzo di Pipino

 

Galadriel alzò la mano verso il cielo blu notte e sorrise. La punta aguzza delle orecchie le tremò, la pelle diafana brillava di riflessi argentei. 

Una stella cadde dal cielo, aveva la grandezza di una lucciola e si posò sul suo indice facendolo brillare. 

La dama si piegò e appoggiò la luce sopra la superficie d’acqua della sua bacinella di pietra. La superficie s’increspò e la stella si frantumò in una serie di scintille dorate. 

I fiori bianchi intorno a lei oscillarono, le fronde degli alberi brillarono di riflessi bluastri e frusciarono scosse qua e là. 

La dama si voltò, guardò Pipino avanzare. 

L’hobbit rabbrividì, strofinò le mani tra loro e avanzò. I suoi piedi pelosi producevano dei suoi rimbombanti ogni volta che si posavano sui gradini di roccia.

“Ho… ho sentito la vostra voce… nella mia testa” balbettò. I capelli riccioluti gli finirono davanti al viso, la punta del naso era arrossata. Galadriel gli si avvicinò, l’orlo della sua veste oscillava ai suoi passi.

“Gandalf ha sempre provato un affetto peculiare nei confronti degli hobbit. M’incuriosiva che di te, invece, avesse detto parole poco lusinghiere” sussurrò gentilmente. La punta delle orecchie di Pipino avvampò e l’hobbit ridacchiò.

“Ecco, io… è perché non sono un granché. Il mio braccio è corto, sono curioso…” farfugliò. 

Galadriel si piegò in avanti, tenendo le mani in grembo e socchiuse gli occhi accentuando il sorriso.

“Non sminuirti così. Hai un grande compito in questo viaggio, a motivo della tua curiosità. E, alla fine, gli uomini piccoli possiedono il più grande potere e la più grande… bellezza” sussurrò. 

Pipino ridacchiò, indietreggiò, inciampò e cadde seduto per terra. Sentì il viso bruciare, deglutì e sorrise chiudendo gli occhi.

“Speriamo!” gridò.

 


End file.
